Worlds Away
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: "When words mean nothing, I'll be here singing. On and on and on and on." AJ Lee has just lost her job as General Manager of Raw to Vickie Guerrero because of an alleged affair with John Cena. John blames himself and sets out to try and get the girl he loves her job back. John Cena/AJ Lee song-fic written for RonRon10


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a AJ Lee/John Cena song-fic written for RonRon10. I hope you like it! :) The song used is "Worlds Away" by Last to First. The song belongs to them, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Worlds Away**

**We pave the roads we take.**

**We bend before we break.**

**Across the world with you.**

**Across the world with you.**

**The love you never found.**

**Was right here all along.**

**Waiting here for you.**

**Waiting here for you.**

"I can't believe I got fired," AJ Lee whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself and biting her lip to keep herself from bursting into tears in the backstage area. "I loved that job so much..."

"AJ!" AJ turned at the sound of her name, and she came face-to-face with the very man who was embroiled in this scandal with her.

"What happened out there?" John Cena asked, pointing toward the curtain that led out to the stage.

"Vince fired me and replaced me with Vickie," AJ sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears that were beginning to slide down her cheeks. "She told him that you and I are seeing each other, and he believed her."

"What?" John said, genuinely stunned. "Why would she think that?"

"She knows about the dinner we had," AJ admitted, the whimpers beginning to evolve into sobs. "Oh John, I don't know what I'm going to do..."

John pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. "It's okay, I'll take care of it," he reassured her. But deep down, he had no idea what he was going to do. Because the truth was, he really was in love with AJ.

So how was he supposed to tell Vince that he wasn't without the truth showing on his face?

**When words mean nothing, I'll be here singing.**

**On and on and on and on.**

**A world away, I'll still be singing.**

**On and on and on and on.**

John reluctantly left AJ to go and find Vince. He caught up with him just as he was climbing into his limo. "Vince! What the hell happened out there?"

"Vickie had clear evidence of you and AJ having dinner, John," Vince told the irate Cenation leader.

"It was a business dinner!" John shouted, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, John, but there's nothing I can do," Vince told him, getting into the limo. "The decision's already been made." He shut the door and the limo pulled away, leaving John standing alone in the garage, at a loss for what to do.

**I know you feel like you've come too far.**

**But you can always trace your steps back to the start.**

**Tearing down what you had tried to build.**

**Sometimes earthquakes have a chance to kill.**

AJ sprang to her feet from where she'd been sitting on a stack of equipment boxes as soon as she saw John walking towards her from down the hall, his head bowed. "John!" she called, running towards him.

John felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach when he saw AJ. The petite Diva had such a hopeful look on her face, and John carried nothing but bad news. "AJ..." he said, his voice trailing off as he tried to decide how to tell her.

The light and hope left AJ's big brown eyes when she saw the look on his face, and she whispered, "What is it, John?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, running a hand over his face. "I tried to tell Vince the truth, but he said that it was too late. I...I couldn't get you your job back, AJ, and I feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world for putting you in this position. I'm an asshole, and I'm so sorry."

AJ reached out and touched his face, and John closed his eyes and reveled in the touch of her fingers on his skin. "You're not an asshole, Johnny," AJ said softly, gazing up at him with affection in her brown eyes. "Vickie is the one responsible for this, not you. I'll find a way to get my job back, don't worry. Vickie isn't as smart as she thinks she is. So don't go blaming yourself, because none of this is your fault. Okay?"

John smiled down at her. "Okay."

"Good." She turned to go, and then changed her mind and turned back to him. "Oh, and John?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time at that business dinner," AJ said with a smile, "and I don't regret it at all."

John watched her walk away down the hall, a fond grin on his face. He reached up and touched his cheek where her fingers had rested only a few moments earlier.

Someday, when all of this had blown over, he would tell her how he truly felt.

**When words mean nothing, I'll be here singing.**

**On and on and on and on.**

**A world away, I'll still be singing.**

**On and on and on and on.**

**END**

**A/N: There you are, RonRon10! I hope you liked it, and thank you for being so patient and waiting so long for it! I hope it was worth the wait! :) Thanks to anyone else who read this, and please leave a review. They mean a lot to the author. ;)**


End file.
